Хороший вид сзади
by Ldinka
Summary: Это на песню Justin Timberlake – SexyBack только заменила парочку слов, и перевод интерпретировала несколько по иному


**Название:** "SexyBack "

**Бета:** Simorg

**Пэйрин:** Догадайтесь! H/S естессно

**Жанр:** игривый – романтический

**Дисклеймер:** вот гадость то, не платят мне за это, не платят.

**Серия:** Слушая в течении некоторого времени всяческий R&B разродилась идеей написать небольшую серию с одноименным названием, то есть R&B. Посмотрим, далеко ли дело пойдет…

**Авторские заметки:** Это на песню Justin Timberlake – SexyBack (только заменила парочку слов, и перевод интерпретировала несколько по иному)

Песенка начинается…

Горацио краем глаза заметил подъезжающий Хаммер. Он посмотрел на часы, с удовлетворением отметив, что его детективы добрались в такую отдаленную часть береговой линии Майами всего за полчаса. Горацио хотел лишь кивнуть, приветствуя вновь прибывших криминалистов, и заняться осмотром места преступления, но когда дверца с пассажирской стороны открылась и на землю ступила нога, упакованная в черные джинсы и тяжелые ботинки, планы Эйча были забыты.

I'm bringing sexy back

(Я обожаю сексуальные попки)

Them other boys don't know how to act

(Другие парни не знают, как вести себя.)

I think your special what's behind your back

(Я думаю, что ты особенный. А что у тебя сзади?)

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

(Повернись, и мы станем единым целым.)

Как при замедленной съемке, Горацио наблюдал, как его любимый криминалист выходит из машины. Редко, но все же бывали такие дни, когда Тим надевал не привычные всем брюки и рубашку. Редко, но все же бывали такие дни, когда Тим натягивал на себя простые черные джинсы и простую футболку. Одно «но». В них Тим выглядел, муррр, просто возбуждающе. И вот, Горацио стоял и смотрел, слегка приподняв левую бровь и закусив нижнюю губу, как Тимоти Спидл не спеша вылезает из Хаммера. Когда Спид повернулся к нему спиной и потянулся вглубь машины за своим чемоданчиком, джинсы слегка натянулись, и Горацио поплыл.

Dirty babe

(Плохой мальчик,)

You see these shackles

(Видишь эти кандалы?)

Baby I'm your slave

(Детка, я твой раб.)

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

(Я позволю тебе отхлестать себя за плохое поведение.)

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(Больше ни с кем мне не хочется этого.)

Тим обернулся и поймал взгляд Кейна, когда тот переводил его с района ниже талии на уровень лица. Бросив на Горацио взгляд «Ой да ладно вам…», Тим направился прямиком к Алекс, которая должна была осматривать тело. Вместо этого Алекс со скептической улыбочкой наблюдала за Горацио. Когда их взгляды встретились, Кейн лишь пожал плечами на явно читавшееся во взгляде Алекс «Горбатого только могила исправит».

Come here boy

(Иди сюда, детка,)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

Come to the back

(А теперь сзади,)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

VIP

(VIP-персона,)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

Drinks on me

(Я плачу за спиртное,)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

Let me see what you're working with

(Покажи, что ты сейчас делаешь.)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

«Ну, казните меня», - думал Кейн, - «Ну ничего я не могу с собой поделать». Кейн стоял посреди болота и проклинал фирму, выпустившую те серые футболки с красным мотоциклистом, нарисованным на груди. Тут Горацио прикусил язык, дабы не застонать, ибо Тим встал на колени. Ох уж эта дурацкая Тимкина привычка: вставать на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть какую-либо найденную улику. Судорожно сглотнув, Горацио отвернулся, только чтобы наткнуться на насмешливый взгляд Келли: «Кому-то надо носить штаны попросторнее».

Определенно сегодня многие люди говорили с ним глазами.

Look at those hips

(Посмотрите на эти бедра)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

You make me smile

(Благодаря тебе я улыбаюсь.)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай )

Go ahead child

(Давай, деточка)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

And get your sexy on

(И будь сексуальным.)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

Повернувшись еще на 90 градусов, Горацио вздохнул с облегчением, потому что на этот раз он увидел океан. Такой большой, такой спокойный… Но мысли его упорно возвращались к некому кудрявому детективу. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы Спидл не надевал вместе с небрежной одеждой и небрежный вид «Я знаю, что ты хочешь, но это не значит, что я хочу того же в данный момент».

Get your sexy on

(Будь сексуальным.)

Go ahead, be gone with it

(Давай, начинай.)

Get your sexy on

(Будь сексуальным.)

Dirty babe

(Плохой мальчик,)

You see these shackles

(Видишь эти кандалы?)

Baby I'm your slave

(Детка, я твой раб.)

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

(Я позволю тебе отхлестать себя за плохое поведение.)

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(Больше ни с кем мне не хочется этого.)

Тим определенно знал, как он действует на Горацио. И Кейн чувствовал, что Спид рассчитывает использовать свои чары на полную катушку. Но самое страшное было то, что Эйч не возражал против этого. Если Тим хочет поиграть с ним, пусть играет. Если Тим хотел помучить его, пусть мучает. Тим владел его разумом и сердцем. Спидлу достаточно было лишь поманить пальчиком, и тело Горацио тут же было бы добавлено в этот список. Главное было одно. И по лицу Горацио при этой мысли расплывалась широкая улыбка. Как Спид владел Эйчем, так и Эйч владел Спидом.

I'm bringing sexy back

(Я обожаю сексуальные попки.)

Them other fuckers don't know how to act

(Часто парни не знают, как вести себя.)

Come let me make up for the things you lack

(Давай я восполню нехватку того, что тебе нужно.)

Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

(Ты весь горишь, я сделаю все быстро)

В молодости бывало, что и другие парни и даже девушки так же действовали на него, но теперь дело было не только в желаниях тела. Тогда разум побеждал, спасая Горацио от неловких или даже болезненных ситуаций. Теперь же было сложнее, так как и разум его стремился к Тиму. И сдерживаться становилось все труднее и труднее. Конечно, Горацио пытался спастись. Одно время он практически перестал работать с Тимом в одной команде. Даже разговаривать старался как можно меньше. Стало еще хуже. Не только из-за недоуменных взглядов других сослуживцев и испуганного вида Тима. Просто не видеть его каждый день, не чувствовать его аромат и тепло было еще болезненнее, чем балансировать на краю самоконтроля каждую секунду, проводимую на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

I'm bringing sexy back

(Я обожаю сексуальные попки.)

You mother fuckers watch how I attack

(Многие парни ждут, пока я не начну атаку.)

If that's your boy you better watch your back

(Если это твой дружок, то лучше следи за ним,)

Cause he'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

(А иначе – гореть желанием он будет лишь для меня. Это факт.)

«Чему это ты улыбаешься?» - со смешком спросила его Келли, - «Решился таки пригласить Тима на свидание?» Кейн просто дернул плечом. «Горацио, хочу тебя предупредить», - внезапно в ее голосе появились серьезные нотки, что тут же привлекло внимание Кейна. «Одна детектив - она перевелась к нам недавно - тоже засматривается на Тима. И этот детектив очень привлекательная девушка. Если ты будешь слишком долго ждать, она выкрадет его прямо из под твоего носа». Внутри Горацио все похолодело. «Я не допущу этого», - он твердо взглянул ей в глаза. «Хорошо, потому что сегодня вечером на пляже будет вечеринка. Все туда идут, даже Тим. Воспользуйся преимуществом над твоей соперницей, ведь ты успеешь предложить Спидлу подвести его раньше, чем она поднимется на наш этаж». Келли подмигнула и своей милой игривой походочкой направилась к Тиму, сосредоточенно фотографировавшего что-то на земле. «Я не допущу этого», - повторил Горацио слегка притопнув ногой и, вдохнув поглубже, отправился вслед за Келли.


End file.
